Conventionally, there is known a module in which electronic elements such as transistors and diodes are disposed on a single plane and both faces of these electronic elements are sandwiched by electrodes (see Patent Literature 1, for example). For obtaining a high power in such a module, attempts to increase the sizes of electronic elements 110 or increase the number of electronic elements 110 have been performed (2 in 1, 4 in 1, 6 in 1 and the like) (see FIG. 7).
However, on the other hand, the downsizing of the module is desired. When reducing the size of the module while using large-size electronic elements 110 or using many electronic elements 110 as described above, there is a possibility that the heat radiation decreases, resulting in a thermal runaway of the module.
Further, in use of many electronic elements 110, in the case of connecting the electronic elements 110 with wires 120 or the like (see FIG. 7), the length of the wire 120 increases in some points, leading to an increase in parasitic inductance and wiring resistance. Incidentally, FIG. 7 shows a mode of “6 in 1” in which six electronic elements 110 are provided.